


Momma and Daddy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: HI SO UM I was thinking maybe a Batman x Reader where she’s not impressed with his money, so he has to do meaningful things to win her over instead?





	Momma and Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> HI SO UM I was thinking maybe a Batman x Reader where she’s not impressed with his money, so he has to do meaningful things to win her over instead?

Smiling as you set his plate down, you stood up straight. “Anything else, Mr. Wayne?” You asked politely. 

He smirked. “Perhaps you joining me for a drink sometime?” 

You raised an eyebrow. “Does that usually work for you?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. “Just because of who you are?” 

Bruce was actually taken slightly aback, but found himself amused. He chuckled, trying to hide his minor shock. “Actually, yes.” He admitted, nodding. “I take it it’s not going to now?” He asked playfully. 

“Why, you’re a fast learner, Mr. Wayne.” You chuckled. “Enjoy your meal.” You told him as you made your way to another table to check on them. Bruce had been a regular now for a couple weeks. This was his fourth time in, but only your second being his waitress. He was rather attractive, but you knew men like him. You saw it in the tabloids all the time. Pretty rich boys who grow into handsome rich men who think they get whatever they want. You wouldn’t be one of those ‘things’. 

He watched you walk away. At first you’d captured his eye, and now you’d piqued his interest. He made it his goal to get to know you, and hopefully catch your eye, as well. 

* * *

“Home.” You yawned, walking into your apartment that you shared with your best friend. You’d worked a double, and were looking forward to a hot shower, and sleep. 

She peeked her head around the corner and wiggled her eyebrows, making you look at her like she grew a second head. “Your not-so-secret-admirer was here.” She looked far too amused for this. 

You couldn’t help but blush at that. For months he’d been trying to get you to agree to a date. At first, he was his usual self. He’d sent jewelry to your work, that you had sent back with a thank you, but no thank you note. Over time, it seemed to occur to him that you wanted nothing to do with his fortune. “What is it this time?” You asked, smiling softly. He was wearing you down, and you were slowly seeing there was more to him than the famous eligible bachelor.

“You won’t believe this.” She told you as she led you into the living room. “He flew in your parents.” 

Your eyes watered at that. “Momma, Daddy?” You hugged them both as they came over. You got to see them maybe once a year. They were getting older, and it was harder for them to travel. “It’s so good to see you.” You gushed. 

_“If you could make one wish, what would it be?” Bruce asked one evening as you approached his table to take his order.  
_

_You were used to his random questions at this point, and thought about it for a moment. “To see my parents more.” You told him softly. “It’s hard to get out to see them, and it’s hard for them to come see me.” You shrugged. “I’m one of four, and my three brothers live close enough to home to drive there.”  
_

_Bruce smiled kindly at that. “I bet they’re proud of you, though.” You tilted your head, curious. “If your family is that close, and you still chose to move to Gotham, they must be proud that you’re following your own way.” He explained.  
_

_“Tell that to my father.” You chuckled. “Always trying to set me up with guys back home.” When Bruce laughed, you felt the butterflies in your stomach.  
_

_“Hopefully you get to see them soon.” He told you.  
_

That had been just last week. And here they were. “He said he’ll be back in the morning for a nice breakfast.” Your mother smiled, pulling away to look at you. “Such a nice man! We had a lovely chat on the way here.” 

“He flew with you?!” You gasped. 

Your father chuckled. “Princess, he got us in his private jet.”


End file.
